


I'll Be Good

by TheGalacticKitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Drabble, Gen, baby boys ..., uhh im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalacticKitten/pseuds/TheGalacticKitten
Summary: Second chances are only for the worthy.





	I'll Be Good

Luffy was scared, terrified, unable to find Ace. His mind was blurring every thought together and he was back on the battlefield, the odor of burning flesh reaching through again and tugging him deeper and deeper into the darkness of his mind. It didn’t register to his wounded mind that he was fighting comrades, that he wasn’t in danger any longer, that there was no need to  _escape_  from these people. He could only think of the blood that soaked through his fingers and the tears that slid over freckles in a way that was so  _wrong_ , the way the world stopped in that moment, the way he was sure he was left behind one final time. 

He didn’t hear the people calling out behind him to stop, to yield, to listen. He needed out  _out_ _ **out**  _and to get away from those lies and fears and the abyss that was reaching for him with every pained breath he took. He needed to find him, he needed to touch him, he needed to feel the familiar warmth that would hold him close in comforting hugs. Yet there was a part of him that continually shouted that Ace was  _dead_ , he was _gone_ , there was _no way he could have survived that_  but he  _had_  to have survived it because he’s so, so strong and that magma man just couldn’t have taken him down like it were nothing.

However much he tried to reassure himself that Ace was okay, the voice would only yell louder and louder and overpower him with the sheer force of the horror that was rising within his chest and trying to drown him like the seas he loved so much. His body ached as he fought against nothing and  _everything_  at the same time, blood beginning to seep through the thick layers of bandages covering him.

Barely registering what he was doing until he was on his knees taking heaving breaths and watching the too bright sun slip across the horizon. Tears pricked his eyes and began to fall once he looked at his hands and remembered the smoke and iron that seemed to surround and suffocate him. A choked sob ripped from his throat with a wail following it.

The hand on his shoulder only somewhat got through his muddled brain and into the small fully-functioning part. He didn’t look up, though. He couldn’t force himself to.

Though, the warm arms snaking around him jolted him back to reality as fast as a rocket because they were so familiar and  _too_  familiar and the hope began rising again with doubt ripping and tearing at it while he raised his head. Tears flowed more as he wailed like a broken child, turning around so he would be able to wrap his arms around the breathing  _safe_ _ **alive**  _man in front of him.

Freckled arms held a trembling boy tighter than ever before as Ace thanked whatever ruled the skies for giving him one more chance to be the brother he should be. 


End file.
